


Somewhere Only We Know

by dreakawa



Series: Haikyuu!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, IwaOi Week, IwaOi supremacy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Time Skips, based on a Keane song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: A pre to post-time skip story of two best friends in love, finding their way back to each other and to a very special place.Based on the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Written from Oikawa's perspective.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997332
Kudos: 43





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> This is my first fic in the Haikyuu universe, and I have to admit I'm incredibly proud of it <3
> 
> If you haven't heard it, I'd strongly suggest listening to Somewhere Only We Know by Keane! It's a beautiful song and it flows with the fic, I think :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! <3

_"I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete."_

\--------

**_Spring - 2004_ **

"You can't catch me!!"

"You know I'm faster than you!"

"Then why did I get here first?"

"Because you tripped me, dumbass!"

I stuck my tongue out, resulting in Hajime flipping me off in response. We turned at the same time, grinning at the now familiar sight in front of us, hands gripping each other as we made our way into our secret place.

The "secret place", as we called it, was a small cove tucked into the woods behind the park near my house. It was only accessible by an overgrown path and it had become our favorite place to spend our days after school. My favorite part was always the large tree that had grown in the middle of it and the thick roots we both could sit on.

As per usual, we spent most of the evening in our cove, big enough for us to do our favorite activity - practice volleyball. Or, in this case, toss it back and forth.

"I'm gonna be a big volleyball star someday!!" I would say proudly, beaming as I would send a perfect toss over to Hajime.

"I can see it." He'd reply. Not that he would be one too, but that he could see me succeed. We picked on each other, sure, but he always supported my dreams.

"You should stay with me! Be the spiker to my setter. We work best as a team, we'd take over the world!"

He paused at that, and for a moment I'd wondered if I'd said something wrong. Then he spoke again.

"No matter what, you'll always have me in your corner, Tooru."

I grinned, reaching out my fist for him to bump, which he did. I knew he wasn't lying.

"Although I'll still beat you at everything."

A loud yell later and I was tackling him to the ground.

\--------

_**Summer - 2009** _

"Iwa-chaaaaan!"

"Crappykawa."

"Don't call me that!!"

I snarled as I whipped the volleyball at Hajime, who (of course) caught it with one hand. We'd both decided on where we'd spend the next few years of our lives and had ended up in our spot to chat about it.

"We've got another three years of volleyball together!"

The realization dawning on his face was immensely satisfying to watch, my own grin growing as he nods once. "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

To anyone else, he'd have seemed nonplussed, disinterested even. But I knew Iwaizumi Hajime better than anyone, and I could see the small smile he thought he could hide. "Happy, Iwa-chan?"

"I'm surprised you didn't go with Shiratorizawa. Ushijima seemed interested in your skills."

I waved a hand dismissively at that. "Maybe, but I wanted Aoba Johsai. Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

"I'm glad you chose Aoba."

The suddenness of the statement took me off guard, a small smile appearing on my lips. It was rare at this point that I was ever genuine, but with Hajime, I always was. He saw through me if I wasn't. "As am I. Keep it up with those spikes and we'll be unstoppable."

"As long as you keep practicing that serve."

"Like I'll ever stop."

He held out his fist, and I bumped it. I felt alive, more alive than I had in awhile, gazing at that familiar smirk and taking in the sight.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi, ready to take over the world.

\--------

_"Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_  
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_  
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

\--------

**_Fall - 2012_ **

"I couldn't be prouder to have you as a partner, and you're the absolute best setter! Even if we end up on different teams, those facts will be the same. But I'll still give my all to defeat you."

The words had rung in my ears as I'd sat on my bed, staring at my hands and wondering how we'd ended up here. We'd just lost to Karasuno in the Miyagi prefecture, and it was a devastating blow, one that Hajime and I had both taken to heart. It was our last game as high schoolers.

He'd spoken those words as we'd walked home from our old gymnasium, silent at first, then speaking all at once. I'd never been so shocked to hear him speak so openly, so honestly. We'd bumped fists, our eyes met, and suddenly it hit me.

It was when I realized just how in love with him I was.

I knew that the line between our friendship had been blurred for some time now. We were inseparable, undefeatable. We knew each other's thoughts and movements, could read each other like nobody else.

And that's when I wondered if he was feeling the same way I was. If he was thinking of me too, if he ached to hold me like I did him.

Without thinking twice, I grabbed my jacket and left my home, walking through the crisp night air and feeling my heart climb up into my throat with each step.

Would he be there? Would he know how much I hoped he would?

By the time I reached the cove, I was a bundle of nerves, taking a deep breath and heading inside. I knew the path so well at this point I could navigate it with my eyes closed.

The sight when I arrived was one that was rather familiar, and as I looked around my breath caught in my throat.

Sitting on the tree branches, gaze locked on mine, was Hajime.

For a moment, neither of us moved. The wind stopped, the trees went still, the birds went quiet. Then one of us did - honestly, I'm not sure which - and before I knew it, we had met up halfway.

I was in his arms, his hands were on my face, and he was kissing me.

I wondered when I would wake up; when I'd open my eyes and realize I was still sitting on my bed, tears in my eyes. I must have started crying because when my eyes opened, Hajime was looking at me with concern, thumbs brushing the tears away as he kissed my lips again.

"Tooru..."

I melted a bit against him, hugging him tight and burying my face in his neck. I'd know that scent anywhere, but in this context, it felt like home.

"Hajime."

Oh, I loved him. I loved him so much. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

He smiled, genuinely smiled, and somehow I fell even deeper. "So have I."

"So we waited until we were near graduation to do it?"

"Since when have either of us - particularly you - ever been smart about anything?"

A playful smack on his shoulder later and I was back to kissing him, almost desperate to taste that mouth again. His kisses were unlike any I've ever had. "Fuck off." More kisses, then a small sigh as I met his gaze. I knew that look.

"What does this mean, Hajime?"

He paused, gazing up at me with a look that made my knees weak, thumbs brushing my cheeks as though I were the most precious thing to him. "For the future, I don't know. We'll take it as it comes. But for now, I want to take advantage of every moment we can."

Our lips touched again, soft and warm, and the words tumbled out of my mouth before we'd even fully parted.

What I didn't realize at first was that he'd said the same words at the same time.

"I love you."

We'd have plenty of first moments in that cove as time had passed, and that night, we added a few more.

\--------

**_Summer - 2013_ **

I found myself staring at my luggage, tears streaming down my face, arms wrapped around myself.

This was my choice. I made it myself. It's what I'd always wanted, ever since Iwa and I had watched the José Blanco match. I knew what I was doing when I'd said yes.

I just hadn't expected to fall in love with my best friend along the way.

Love had been something I'd enjoyed the prospect of, but I'd never thought I'd find it myself, not really. Volleyball was my life. Who had time for love?

Apparently, I had. And now I was saying goodbye to my best friend, my other half, my lover.

We found our way into the cove, but tonight was different. He held me as we both cried, uncertain of the future but knowing that we'd both give it our all; that we'd somehow end up here again, together.

We broke up the next day, though promised to keep in touch, sharing one last kiss in the airport before I left.

I cried the entire flight, silently wondering if he was thinking of me and doing the same back at home.

He was.

\--------

_"I came across a fallen tree_  
_I felt the branches of it looking at me_  
_Is this the place we used to love?_  
_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"_

\--------

**_Winter - 2021_ **

Stepping foot in Japan for the first time in almost 8 years was a bit overwhelming, more than I had expected. It was amazing to see my family again, of course. But the face I was most eager to see was one I was hoping I'd see before the game in a few days.

So much had changed since I'd left. I was different, that much I knew.

I was an Argentinan citizen, for one. I loved living there. I wanted more, I always did, but overall I was happy with most of my life. I even spent time with Hinata Shoyo and gained that spark for volleyball again when I'd thought I had lost it.

Despite everything, one thing about me was still the same.

I was still in love with Iwaizumi Hajime, now an athletic trainer for the Japan's Men Volleyball team.

We'd kept in touch over the years, mainly through social media. A few years ago he'd sent me a picture with Ushijima, the bastard, and we'd occasionally chat via video chat. The busier we became, the rarer each occurrence was.

From the moment I knew I was coming home, I'd known what I had to do. I'd sent him a message letting him know when my flight landed, and he'd sent the usual response of wanting to meet up.

And that's how I'd found myself in the cove again, now covered in a light layer of snow, making everything look magical.

It felt magical too, in a way.

I hadn't told him I was coming here or when I wanted to see him. Part of me hoped he'd find me again, that I'd turn the corner and see him sitting on the tree roots again, like the night we kissed for the first time.

Fingers brush cold lips as I turn the corner, still feeling those warm kisses he was so eager to give (and I'd been so eager to receive).

As expected, I was met with the cove, but no Iwaizumi.

My heart sank as the pit in my stomach grew, wishing more than anything now that he was here. Every inch of this place was littered with him; his voice, his smile, his scent, his touch. I could see the spot near the tree where we often would sit and kiss for hours, and the urge to feel those lips again is almost painful.

I was so lost in thought, I barely heard the voice echo through the crisp winter air.

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

A beat.

Silence.

Then… hope.

Hope as I turned around, lips curving up into a special smile I hadn't given to anyone in 8 years.

"Iwa-chan."

"Shittykawa."

A choked sob exited my lips as I ran, ran, ran, watching him run too as we collided, hands cupping cold cheeks while our lips reacquainted themselves with each other. It felt almost cruel to find such joy again, knowing it wouldn't last once the matches ended. Still, that didn't stop me from taking every kiss I could, tears streaming down my cheeks and mixing with his.

"Fuck you."

"I missed you too, asshole."

We both grinned, foreheads touching as we said those words again in perfect harmony. No matter where life would take us, we had this. This place - our cove, our secret place - and each other.

"I love you."

\--------

_"So if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_  
_This could be the end of everything_  
_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?"_


End file.
